The Melancholy of Hatsune Miku
by Fleesfire123
Summary: We all know how Haruhi will do anything no matter what it takes to get what she wants. But what will she do if she wants singers for the SOS Brigade? Hope to find Vocaloids of course! But with Haurhi behind it all, there are some consequences following behind it... /And old story that I never started. Thanks to KuletXCore for inspiring me to continue and the art is not mine./
1. Chapter 1: The Search

It was the middle of summer and as always we still have to do projects for the SOS Brigade. I'm thankful that we're not repeating the same week over and over again like the summer before, but its still a pain in the ass to search for monsters, aliens, espers, time travelers and any other _"out of the ordinary"_ only for Haruhi's enjoyment when she's already hanging out with them everyday. Sure, I had nothing better to do for the summer, but I was just dragged along to do whatever Haruhi asked of me. I also had to make sure she didn't break any laws or hurt poor miss Asahina.

We were all sitting in the clubroom and everyone was doing what they normally did there. Miss Nagato was sitting in the corner on a chair sitting beside several other books in another chair for her to read later. Miss Asahina was wearing her maid outfit that she was told by Haruhi to wear, it was more of an order, but she still looks beautiful in it. Haruhi was using the computer that she stole from the Computer Research Society a few rooms over. Haruhi did whatever it toke to get what she wants... But she was wearing headphones and looked rather pleased. Probably listening to music, and whatever it is, I thought it was something I wouldn't enjoy. Koizumi waved his hand in my face and gave me his usual smile. "Kyon? Are you still playing?" He asked me. "Its your turn." I looked back down at the game board and stared at all the black and white stone pieces layed out on the squares. Gomoku. There was nothing else for us to do so we decided to play it but I was getting rather bored and was starting to gaze off. "Oh. I was just curious as to what Haruhi was listening to." I lied. "Then why not ask her?" He got out of his seat and walked beside of Haruhi. He glared at the computer screen, looking rather confused. "What are you listening to Haruhi?" Even the all-knowing Koizumi didn't know what it was. He was so smug all of the time...

"Hm?" Haruhi toke off her headphones and tried to guess what was said instead of asking like any other person would do. "Oh! I'm listening to Hatsune Miku!" I turned around in my chair and looked at the two standing behind the computer. "The hell is that?" I asked bluntly. "They are animated robotic singers with computerized voices and are one of the most national internet things in the world." Nagato replied to my question with an answer that seemed complicated but slightly understandable at the same time. I hadn't even realize she was paying attention, but she listens wither you know it or not. But when it came to wanting to know something, Nagato like our walking encyclopedia about everything in the world. "Exactly! If they're real then maybe we could get them to sing for us and we could get worldwide attention!" "Look Haruhi, they don't exist except for a few crappy wanna-be cosplayers." I unconsciously twirled my finger in a continuous circle, trying to reason with her, hoping for onve I could get it to work. "But what if they ARE real?! If we search hard enough then we could find them! At least one of them anyway..." Haruhi got even more excited and she started to make plans on where and how to find these computer characters. I sighed and rested me head on the desk, my eyes glued to the floor. Not again...

...

It was around sixteen hundred hours and we all met at the edge of a forest. We were not even near our school... Or anything else... We were supposed to be looking for _"Vocaloids"_ which do not technically exist, but with Haruhi Suzumiya, anything can be made possible. For better or for worse, and its usually worse if anything. Haruhi walked up to me with a green top hat that had a slip of paper attached to it that said 10/6 holding it upside down. I guess Haruhi put it on there herself, like she made her SOS Brigade armband, but I didn't make much sense to me. "Okay! Our assignment is to look vocaloids!" I raised my hand halfway and blankly stared at Haruhi. "Um... How exactly will we know when we find one? Everybody here but you doesn't know what they look like." I asked her with a monotone voice. She grinned and pointed to the inside of the hat. "We're gonna draw strips of paper to see which group each of us are in." She shuffled the five strips of paper around the inside of the hat, keeping her eyes focused on the hat and the hat alone. "But its like I said, you're the only one that knows what they look like." Haruhi grinned, still keeping her eyes down. I didn't like the looks of it. "Actually, Yuki and Koizumi know also. So if you get stuck with them you'll be alright." She shoved the green hat into my face and frowned at me with irritation. "C'mon Kyon! Pick one!" I grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand back. "You don't have to put that damn thing in my face!"

I picked the first one I touched and it had only one word written on it. Red. I stared at, losing track of time. When I looked up I had realized that Nagato was standing in front of me. "Does your paper say red Kyon?" She asked. "Yeah. Wait, no one else had it?" Nagato shook her head. "No. They had blue papers." I shrugged. "Well, I guess its you and me then." We walked into the forest continuing our conversation, I wasn't really paying much attention myself. We both walked at the same speed but she was slightly behind me, but only a bit. "At least you know about these things more then anything else Nagato. Could you tell me more about them?"

There was a slight pause with nothing but the sounds of animals and our own footsteps. "Vocaloids are voice synthesizers that are known worldwide whether its for their iconic characters or their more minor ones that sing in other languages." "There are others that sing in different languages?" Nagato replied with a nod. "Yes. Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, Katio, and several others are more popular, but there are many more that are not as nationalized as ones designed for other countries." I turned my head to look at her, giving her a confused stare. "But if Haruhi forces a popular virtually singer to life, what will happen?" At first she seemed hesitant to answer, which was a little frighting, but she did answer. "The least that could happen is the population of Japan finding out and the city government of Nishinomiya may stake us out. But that only involves people. If we go beyond the interference of humans and the environment, their singing could possibly disturb the minds of humans to the point where those people ignore their own bodily needs." Giving an answer like with hardly any emotion is just mind-wrecking. What if it really happened? I started to think of all of the possibilities. This had to be one of the worst things Haruhi had done aside from when she had split timelines. "THEN WHY ARE WE DOING ANY OF THIS JUST TO SATISFY HARUHI?!" I yelled with rage. I wasn't yelling at Nagato, but more at myself or Haruhi, even though she wasn't there. "If Koizumi, Miss Asahina, or I we to disrupt Haruhi's wishes then more consequences that are not known to us could be at risk."

I sighed. Haruhi is more of a pain then just the people around her... I heard a bush behind me move. I had hoped it was an ordinary squirrel or the other. But as always, I got way more then what I was wishing for. A girl walked out from behind the bush. She had long aqua colored hair that went right to her ankles held up in long pigtails and wore detached black sleeves and a tie to match her hair with black boots consuming her legs to top it off. She looked at me with concerned eyes then she looked down, keeping her eyes on the ground and messing with her fingers. "P-please don't fight..." She muttered. I looked to Nagato and she nodded. This girl was what we were looking for. "Hey, uh... What's your name?" She jumped in surprise and hesitated for a moment. "M-My name is Hatsune Miku..." I didn't know what to say at first, but then I imagined that I was talking to miss Asahina, and it made it a bit easier for me. "I'd say you have nowhere to go, right?" I reached my hand to her and she stared at me confused. "Why don't you come with us? We'll help you." She slowly nodded and weakly grabbed on to my hand as we all walked back to the end of the forest.

 _What have you done Haruhi? You've dragged this poor girl from the familiar, only to cause the whole world destruction all because you want to be entertained._ _ **YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME HARUHI.**_

/Okay, this is a story that I had first planned about two(?) years ago but never started. I had a person who wanted to see it finished and honestly, I also wanted to get it done but for the longest time I had no access to a computer whatsoever and when I had first started it I was utterly stuck. I decided to hold it off but I couldn't do anything to it from my own account. About a year later I was messaged about it and I was lucky to see the message a few hours later when I finally got back to my account. I apologized then erased it soon after. I still had complications with finding a computer to use and still couldn't write anything. At some point I wrote TNH,R and asked Yume for permission for a story. Along the line of writing the second story I looked through my messages and saw the one by the same person who messaged me about this story. I decided to pick it back up and they were the first to know. Thank you KuletXCore for keeping a tiny spark of this story alive./


	2. Chapter 2: The Set-up

Me, miss Nagato, and Miku traveled back outside of the forest to wait for Haruhi and the others. I mean, we only traveled straight the whole time, and even if we did get lost on the way, miss Nagato would be our Scientific navigator. We saw Haruhi, miss Asahina, and Koizumi waiting for us. Haruhi was up to her usual tricks, harassing Mikuru as Koizumi watched, wearing his usual nervous smile. Koizumi never helped me with Haruhi when it came to stopping her from harassing miss Asahina... Keeping Haruhi from harassing one innocent girl was hard enough, but keeping her from doing it to **TWO** different innocent girls? That's not physically possible for **ANYONE** to do...

Haruhi left Mikuru alone and turned her attention to us. "Good job Yuki! You actually found one!" _What? I don't get any credit?_ Haruhi pulled Miku away from me and positioned her to stand in place. Miku nervously stood stiff and watched Haruhi with wide eyes as she was being observed by the grinning superior circling around her. " **SHE'S THE REAL DEAL! WE MUST HAVE HER SING FOR THE SOS BRIGADE!** " Haruhi yelled, raising her arms in the air. Miku squeaked and backed away when Haruhi burst out.

Great... Another "idea"... When Haruhi has some crazy idea, it turns out harming almost everyone in the process. "And where exactly do you plan to set this up and **HOW** are you going to do it?" I asked her. I was actually a bit curious to find out how she was going to jump over this one. How would you react if a strange girl ran up to you and said she had a popular fictional synthesizer computer character and wanted her to sing for her club at the location that you owned? If I didn't know about the whole " _Behold! You're in the presence of a Goddess!_ " thing, I'd be calling the police on her.

Koizumi walked up to Haruhi and rested his hand on her right shoulder. "Haruhi. Its eighteen hundred hours. How about we all go home and rest for the next day." He interrupted. "I think we all will need it, especially miss Hatsune." Koizumi looked at Miku and smiled, probably trying to calm her down. We all knew that she was pretty tense, except for Haruhi. But when Koizumi made his suggestion one question popped into my head. _**Where will Miku go?** _ "Um... Koizumi? Where will Miku be staying for the night?" I asked out loud, hoping for an answer. I didn't care who answered. "Oh. I'm glad you asked Kyon." Koizumi replied. "We thought that she'd stay with you." If I was drinking coffee, I would be spitting it up right now. **WHY ME?** I hardly have any extra space in my home and miss Nagato has a whole empty apartment to spare. "W-Why **ME**? I don't have any room at home, I doubt my family would agree, **_AND_** I have to make sure my little sister leaves her alone! How could I explain why she's staying?" There was silence, then I heard Koizumi chuckling. "Well, she seems to trust you enough. Just tell your family that she's a friend at school that is going through hard times. Your parents are never home, right?" That made sense... Wait. How did he know about how much my parents were out? "Koizumi, how'd you-" Haruhi made a single loud clap, interrupting me from my curiosity. "Okay! We'll all meet up in town tomorrow and start getting to work on our concert starring our new club member!" _New club member?_

On the way home I thought about what miss Nagato had told me before and how Miku would adapt to her new life here. She's joining the club and she's living with me. Haruhi will probably force her to join the school and "enjoy" life. I just hope nothing bad happens and there aren't anymore. But it was a bit difficult getting home due having to steer my bike with one hand and Miku holding my other hand, but I didn't complain. I understood that she was nervous, so I wasn't going to push her away, but it made the trip longer...

We finally got home and I let Miku inside while I setup my bike outside before stepping in myself. I found her standing a few feet from the door and looking around the room. "You can sit down here and eat if you want or you go upstairs and sleep." I walked into the next room, the kitchen, and scavenged the cabinets for food. "I don't know what you prefer to eat, but we have a bit. Sadly, I haven't been shopping recently." I was a bit concerned not hearing her speak, so I decided it would be best if we both went to sleep. Haruhi will push us around all day tomorrow... We walked upstairs to my bedroom and I turned on the light. I noticed that my room was a bit of a mess... "I'll be right back." I went to the closet and got a spare pillow and blanket and walked back to my room. "You can sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the floor." I explained as I switched the two pairs of pillows and blankets. "Is that okay Miku?" She simply nodded and I waited for her to get in bed before I turned off the the light and layed on the floor.

...

I woke up the next morning to my little sister jumping on top of me. I was already hurting as it was, and now I had my sister to add to that... The house cat, Shamisen, had followed her in as well and had jumped onto the edge of my bed. I sat up and waved at him to move him away. "Shamisen! Get off!" I yelled. I was trying to keep him from waking up Miku, but I woke her up instead. My little sister looked at her, then back at me. "Kyon? Who is she?" She asked. I sighed and decided to use the lie I was told by Koizumi. "She's a friend and she's going through family issues, so I offered her to stay here until its sorted out." My sister picked up Shamisen from the bed and ran out of my room, giggling. "I was wondering why you were sleeping on the floor.~"

I got up and stood at the doorway. I sighed. "She can be such a pain in the ass sometimes..." I muttered. I had thought about it and realized that Haruhi didn't say when we were supposed to be meeting... I'm sure it'll be earlier, so I guess it was a good thing my sister woke me up. I'll probably be the last one there an she'll make me pay for everyone's food or something... I saw Miku sit up in the bed and distracted me from my thoughts. We need to go. "Miku? Do you need time or are you ready to go?" She shook her head and got out of bed. She stood next to me waiting for me to lead the way, so I moved out of the doorway and walked down the stairs. I thought she'd decide to talk by now. I know she's shy, but she said something to me and miss Nagato yesterday. I wonder... Why she won't speak anymore?

...

When me and Miku got to town, I had suspected the usually meet-up and chit-chat before starting our "journey" or "project", but I had seen that the empty section of town was filled up with microphones hooked up to ground speakers along with a heap of metal chairs facing a small wooden stage that layed on the ground and a few props to support the one or more songs being played. I spotted everyone standing in certain spots and doing some sort of tasks. Miss Asahina was in her red bunny outfit holding a giant piece of cardboard that said: 'Live Performance Sung By Hatsune Miku' to advertise, miss Nagato was selling tickets, but she was being as lifeless as ever, Koizumi was arranging chairs and showing people to their seats, and Haruhi was finishing the stage. " **KYON**! What were you doing, SLEEPING?!" She yelled, waving both of her arms at me. "As a matter of fact, I was! Unlike you, I'm normal and I sleep! Do you have a problem with that?" I yelled back, hoping she would here me between the distance. I noticed that Miku was standing behind me and covering her ears. I guess we were too loud for her... For a computer idol, I didn't expect for her to be so sensitive, but I guess she's just afraid because of the transfer. "Get Miku over here! We got a show to run!" I ignored her request and walked over to miss Nagato and decided to ask for her help, but I didn't think I'd get that far with it. "Uh... Miss Nagato? Remember how Miku was talking yesterday?" I asked as I walked up to her. Miss Nagato nodded. "She hasn't said a word since then, do you think there's a problem?" Miss Nagato turned her attention to Miku and stared for a moment. "Can I take a look at your throat Hatsune Miku?" She asked Miku. Miku nodded and miss Nagato checked her throat. "Japanese Pieris..." "A what?" I asked. "Its an Evergreen shrub with white upside-down urn shape flowers, but they are poisonous." She explained. "P-Poisonous?" Miku started to shiver then miss Nagato patted Miku's head. "Since Hatsune Miku is only computerized, she only had some slight effect from it. Her throat is sore is all." "You do know that Haruhi will flip if she finds out that Miku can't even SPEAK, right?" I asked her. Haruhi ran up to us and grabbed Miku's hands then dragged her. "C'mon Miku! We're about to start!"

/I know its been over a month, but there were complications. There has been continuous storms, people that don't shut up with their questions, I had no access to a computer for a few days, and not much motivation to write. So the last one's my fault... But, now I have to write the second chapter of the other story that I'm writing that contains Homura and Mephisto _(That damn pedophile... I **REALLY** hate him.)._ {Thanks to Sekaii for giving me permission on that one.} I posted the first chapter of Homura, the Daughter of Time story first, then this, so I planned on one chapter there, then one here, then one there, and so on. But I held this on off for many months and a year longer, so I had decided to skip that for a little bit until I have that system evened out. That might be when I post a chapter for both stories in one day... I don't know when, but I should be getting a computer of my own, so it'll be easier to write. Most likely the SurfacePro3. :3 And we're letting Mistress Yuki explain the Japanese Pieris thing in the next chapter. Right? Right. I have to get off this computer now, but I'll write for the Homura story another day. **BYE**!/


End file.
